bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach (AU): The Reconstruction
This is a page for the first Arc of a storyline written by Razren involving his Alternate Universe Bleach Continunity. Backlore/Setting 50 years ago, the Seireitei was attacked by a man named Sen Valentine. Because of this attack, the Seireitei was almost completely destroyed before Sen's Zanpaktuō exploded due to him attempting to absorb the power of the Sōkyoku into his blade. As a lot of Shinigami Captains, Lieutenants, and other high ranking officers were killed in action, the Gotei 15 (There is a Squad 14 and 15) is currently experiencing a power vaccum. This arc will follow the emergence and rise to promince of a Shinigami named Meghan Allen. The particular stories that will be involved in this arc are as follows: #A New Kind of Shinigami #Shin'ō Academy #Welcome to Squad 9! Plot Overview Meghan Allen is a normal High School student that transfered to Japan some odd years ago where she met a man named Alex Burke. Upon finding out about his duties of being a Shinigami, and the Seireitei he inhabits, she asked if there was something she could do to help. Alex thought long and hard, but decided it would be best to make her into a brand new Shinigami he had decided to take under his wing. From then on, Meghan was thrown into a world of one crazy thing happening after another.... Central Characters This story has many central characters that are involved in it, however the main characters consist of: *Meghan Allen- A human given Shinigami powers by Alex. *Alex Burke- Current Captain of the Kidō Corps. *Rebecca Varland- An academy student Meghan becomes friends with. *Nick Varland- Rebecca's older brother. *Naki Goen- Current Lieutenant of Squad 9. Minor Characters While the main characters are important, minor characters are important as well. The chief minor characters are: *Sinnouske Kuchiki- The son of Byakuya Kuchiki, and a classmate of Allen's. *Shinji Urahara- The son of Kisuke Urahara, and 3rd Seat of Squad 2. *Shuhei Hisagi- Current Captain of Squad 9. Organizations This is a section for the various organizations that will appear in this arc. As this arc revolves solely around the Seireitei and the Gotei 15, this section will detail the Captains and Lieutenants currently active in the Seireitei. 'Squad 15' Captain- Hiroko Susane Lieutenant- Kensei Ubane 'Squad 14' Captain- Ryusei Kenzaki Lieutenant- Oko Yushima 'Squad 13' Captain- Jushiro Ukitake Lieutenant- Rukia Kuchiki 'Squad 12' Captain- Mayuri Kurotsuchi Lieutenant- Nemu Kurotsuchi 'Squad 11' Captain- Kenpachi Zaraki Lieutenant- Yachiru Kusajishi 'Squad 10' Captain- Toshiro Hitsugaya Lieutenant- Rangiku Matsumoto 'Squad 9' Captain- Shuhei Hisagi Lieutenant- Naki Goen 'Squad 8' Captain- Nano Ise Lieutenant- None 'Squad 7' Captain- None Lieutenant- None 'Squad 6' Captain- Byakuya Kuchiki Lieutenant- Renji Abarai 'Squad 5' Captain- Momo Hinamori Lieutenant- None 'Squad 4' Captain- Retsu Unohana Lieutenant- Isane Kotestu 'Squad 3' Captain- None Lieutenant- Izuru Kira 'Squad 2' Captain- None Lieutenant- None (Currently held by 3rd seat, Shinji Urahara) 'Squad 1' Captain- Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Lieutenant- Chojiro Sasakibe Category:Alternate Universe Category:Story Arc